vicvamplarpfandomcom-20200214-history
John Preston
John Preston is a Scottish born Gangrel, played by Thomas Jensen, who emigrated to the US as a child, and only recently returned to his birthplace. Despite being a Gangrel for close to a century he bears no visible animal characteristics. He is usually seen wearing a black stedson, and, depending on the circumstances, wearing two Colt Dragoons on his hip and two scatterguns in back holsters. Has been known to enjoy a cigar from time to time. History Born in Edinburgh in 1759, his parents emigrated to the states in 1763 and settled in Maryland. As Scotsmen his parents, and subsequently John was firmly on the side of the rebels in 1775, and at 16 years of age, John lied about his age, and joined the now famous “Maryland Line” regiment, where he served as a sharpshooter, due to his natural knack with a gun. Following the war, which saw John lose his father to the war, and his mother to sickness, John became somewhat of a drifter, working different jobs, including stints as a buffalo hunter, sheriff, bartender, gold digger, cowboy, and bounty hunter. It was in 1795, while helping a fellow Scotsman named John McKay set up a trading post called Fort Charles on the west bank of the Mississippi that John first encountered his sire to be, a recluse Gangrel named Gert Redeye who was instrumental in setting up trading relations with the local Indians. Roughly one year later, circumstances conspired to force the recluse to embrace John whom he had taken a liking to, or see him die. The inability to walk around in daylight was at first a big challenge for John, but over the next ten years he came to be at peace with it, and as a Gangrel, under the guidance of his sire, he found an inner peace that he had never had as a human. John settled down and lived as a hunter and fur trader until the civil war, where he served as a night time scout for the Union forces. After the war he returned to Nebraska, and set himself up as a small time cattle rancher, however clever investments, and a long unlife, led him to become one of the biggest cattle barons in the Midwest. With fortune came fame however, and it has become more and more noticeable that he is remarkably young looking for his age(embraced at 36), so he decided, to set up one of his childers to buy him out, and has traveled back to his birthing place of Edinburgh to settle down for the next stage of his life. Lineage John Preston -> Gert Redeye -> Xavier de Calais -> Rhun of Tintagel Rumours It is certainly strange that a Gangrel that old have no animal traits! Is he even a Gangrel at all? I heard he is the real killer of Abraham Lincoln! Some say he has an army of ghouls hidden in the dungeons of Craigmillar Castle! I heard all the ravens of Edinburgh tell him what they see! - I heard it's the cats and dogs! Have you seen that big wolfhound and eagle that is always hanging around him? I heard they are spirit animals granted to him by a Choktaw shaman for saving an indian princess! Category:PC Category:Gangrel Category:Camarilla